Spyro the Dragon
Spyro the Dragon is a platform game developed by Insomniac Games for the PlayStation. It stars the title character, a young purple dragon named Spyro, and his dragonfly friend, Sparx, and is the first game in the Spyro the Dragon series. Spyro the Dragon puts players in the control of the titular Spyro, as he travels across various worlds in order to rescue his fellow dragons, recover the stolen treasure, and defeat the evil Gnasty Gnorc. Spyro has two main attacks; breathing fire and charging with his horns, which must be strategically used for defeating enemies and smashing open crates. Charging can be used against many small enemies but not against larger enemies. Likewise, fire is capable of defeating larger enemies, but can be blocked by enemies that use metal armor. Spyro is also able to glide whilst jumping to reach new areas, with some levels allowing him to fly freely in the air. Spyro's health is represented by the color of his dragonfly partner, Sparx, who also helps him pick up nearby treasure. Taking damage will cause Sparx to lose his color and disappear, leaving Spyro vulnerable, but he can recover health by eating butterflies spawned from defeating small animals. Various treasure can be found in various areas, including inside treasure chests, some of which require certain techniques to break open, or earned by defeating enemies. Enemies that have already had their gems retrieved upon revisiting areas will instead release orbs that can be collected towards earning extra lives. The Completionist Uploaded to The Completionist on September 20th, 2013, Jirard completed Spyro the Dragon due to it being asked to be on the show so many times before. The entire episode had Jirard wearing fairy wings, with Greg making fun of him the entire time. The reason for this is because BrutalMoose bugged him to get some sort of My Little Pony merchandise, and got him the wings for $10. Jirard praises the presentation as being charming like Crash Bandicoot and Rayman. He also appreciates the difficulty curve and level design. He also loves the music, composed by The Police drumer Stewart Copeland. He also appreciates the simple controls and alternate attack possibilities. Though he likes the charge attack, he finds it takes some time to master. The gliding mechanic also frustrates him, as it sometimes wouldn't help him reach edges of platforms correctly. He's also disappointed by many of the bosses, as they seem like regular enemies to him. Jirard finds the game fun and rewarding to 100%, but is annoyed by the cliffhanger ending achieved by getting 100%. At the end of the episode, Greg is sucked into Conker's Bad Fur Day through the powers of the Evil Xbox 360. Guests * Lucahjin as the Xbox 360 (cameo) Trivia * Jirard's cameo in "Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures" features him wearing fairy wings, as a subtle nod to this episode. The game came out on the same date as this episode. * Michael Jackson's "Speed Demon" is used for a joke here, as a song from Spyro reminds Jirard of Speed Demon. The joke is more commonly used on Super Beard Bros. Category:Pre-Finale Episode Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation Category:Complete It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus